Dream On
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Cho permite que Summer o leve para uma noite de diversão... Que se revela bem diferente do que ele imagina.


**Dream On**

Fanfic publicada originalmente no fórum Need For Fic. Continuação de "Sweet Dreams".

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tear_

("Dream On" – Aerosmith)

* * *

Eram quase duas da manhã e ele estava em um bar lotado, em cima de um palco, segurando um microfone, ao lado de uma linda mulher, que cantava e sorria para ele. Era quase impossível de acreditar. Uma parte de sua mente, a parte racional que achava toda a situação um absurdo, lhe perguntava: "Como diabos isso havia acontecido?".

Tudo havia começado no dia anterior. Ou talvez até mesmo antes disso, quando eles se conheceram durante a investigação de um assassinato. Não sabia, mas, desde então, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Summer Edgecomb. Ela havia lhe dado um pedaço de papel com seu telefone e Cho, como um adolescente bobo, havia até o cheirado, para não se esquecer do seu perfume. E então, eram dez horas da noite de um sábado e ele estava sozinho no apartamento. Sempre estava sozinho, afinal _morava_ sozinho.

Mas, naquela noite, ao olhar para o espelho, pegou-se rindo sozinho, lembrando-se das provocações de Summer enquanto tomava seu Martini. Foi quando concluiu que simplesmente precisava vê-la de novo. "Mas ela é uma prostituta", uma parte de seu cérebro reclamou. "Dane-se", ele pensou. Tirou o celular do bolso e discou. Assim que ouviu sua voz, seu coração tremeu. Droga, estava mesmo parecendo um adolescente.

"Alô?"

"Summer? Sou eu, Cho."

"Agente Kimball Cho!", ela riu. "Há quanto tempo."

"Sim. Hm, eu estava pensando... Se você gostaria..."

"Sair hoje? Sim, é claro!"

Ele respirou aliviado. Talvez aquilo fosse ser mais fácil do que imaginava.

"Ótimo! Então eu lhe pego daqui uma hora?"

"Claro, docinho, mas vamos fazer assim: eu pego _você_ em uma hora, e você vai comigo ao lugar que eu escolher."

Cho ficou em silêncio. Tudo bem que ele gostava de mulheres de atitude, mas por essa ele não esperava. O que ela estaria armando? Poderia confiar nela?

"Cho? Você está aí?"

"Sim, claro. Te espero em uma hora."

Desligou e correu para o chuveiro.

Exatamente uma hora depois, ouviu o celular tocando. Era Summer, avisando que estava esperando-o na frente do prédio. Cho contou mentalmente os segundos que levavam para o elevador chegar, mas logo estava na rua. Viu um carro branco, tipo sedan, estacionado. O vidro se abriu.

"Foi daqui que chamaram?", Summer perguntou, sorrindo. Cho não perdeu tempo e entrou no carro, para ficar observando-a, literalmente, de boca aberta. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto e brincos brilhantes. Seu perfume cítrico preenchia o ar.

Ela deu a partida e começou a dirigir pelas ruas de Sacramento.

"Então", ele perguntou, "para onde estamos indo?"

"Cho, por favor, relaxe! Você não queria uma noite de diversão? Pois eu o estou levando para uma."

"Eu sei, é só que... Eu não gosto de não estar no controle", revelou.

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

"Por favor, por apenas, uma noite, relaxe! Confie em mim, ok? Tenho certeza de que não irá se arrepender."

_Espero que não_, ele pensou.

Meia hora depois, entravam no estacionamento do bar Drinkin' Cowboys. Summer estacionou o carro e pegou sua bolsa, enquanto Cho não se moveu.

"Cho? É aqui."

"Drinkin' Cowboys? Sério?"

"Vamos, vai ser divertido! Venha!"

Ela saiu do carro, deixando-o sem escolha alguma senão segui-la. Assim que passaram pelas portas duplas e entraram no bar, ele olhou para ela, com o cenho franzido.

"Um bar de karaokê? Sério mesmo?"

"Cho, queria que nesta noite você fizesse algo que nunca tivesse feito antes. A única coisa que consegui improvisar em uma hora foi isto."

Com certeza este lugar era o último em que ele havia pensado que ela o levaria. Não era recatado nem nada, mas... Um bar de karaokê? Só faltava Summer querer que ele fosse cantar. Não, de jeito nenhum faria isso. Certamente, nunca faria.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa e pediram bebidas à garçonete. Cho comentou que ela não poderia trabalhar num lugar daquele, pois não era maior de idade, ao que Summer replicou que ele deixasse de ser policial, ao menos por uma noite. Após alguns goles de cerveja e alguma conversa fiada, Summer se levantou bruscamente, puxando pela mão.

"Venha."

"Onde?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça em direção ao palco, onde duas garotas arranhavam uma velha música das Spice Girls.

"Não... De jeito nenhum eu..."

"Vamos, Cho! Diversão, esqueceu?"

"Subir em um palco e cantar na frente de um monte de gente não é minha ideia de diversão, Summer".

"Vamos lá, a maioria dessas pessoas já está bêbada mesmo e nem vai prestar atenção." Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, desafiando-o. "Ou você está com medinho?"

Cho deu um último gole em sua cerveja, fitando-a.

"Ok, vamos."

Ela levou-o até o palco. As duas garotas já estavam descendo e Summer cochichou algo para o DJ, atrás deles.

"Acho que você vai gostar dessa música."

Eles pegaram o microfone. Cho não pode deixar de sorrir diante daquela situação. Só mesmo Summer para convencê-lo a subir ali. De um modo ou de outro, ela sempre conseguia convencê-lo de fazer o que quisesse. Os acordes de uma antiga música do Aerosmith, que dizia para cantar com ela, cantar pelas risadas e pelas lágrimas, explodiu das caixas de som. Nenhum deles se lembrava totalmente da letra, mas cantaram em dueto a plenos pulmões. Ao terminar, o bar todo aplaudiu de pé, levantando seus copos.

Deixaram o palco, rindo, abraçados. Para Cho, aquela noite, em um bar de beira de estrada cheio de gente barulhenta, havia sido uma das melhores de sua vida.


End file.
